Down On My Knees
by x sore away x
Summary: After the Drakes leave Violet Hill, Lucy Hamilton is left to fend for herself from everything. She decides to attend Helios-Ra Academy to become a vampire hunter. Lucy becomes a different person as she continues with this pointless and painful life by slaughtering vampires. How will she react when the Drakes come back and Nicholas doesn't love her anymore? When she becomes hunted?
1. Chapter 1

Down On My Knees

This is my first Drake Chronicles fan fiction. I hope you enjoy reading and imagining my story. Please rate and review my story so I can improve. C:

NOTE: This story takes place shortly after "Out for Blood".

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DRAKE CHRONICLES AS MUCH AS I LOVE IT.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lucy**

_Friday, midnight_

My eyes slowly opened to take in the sight of the room. After a few moments, I remembered I was in Nicholas's room. I must've fell asleep after having stayed up for almost 24 hours straight. I turned myself in Nicholas's arms that were wrapped tightly around me to face him. He looked gorgeous sleeping, not that he wasn't when he was awake. I snuggled closer to his chest and inhaled his scent, he smelt like rain and wood smoke. I smiled softly as he tightened his hold on me.

"It's still early, Lucky." He spoke in a husky voice.

It made me want to kiss him.

"For your information, Nicky," I started. "It's already past midnight. So rise and shine."

"I don't want to get up." He whined.

"Aw, does Nicky need his mommy?" I teased, lifting up the covers to get up.

"No, just you." He answered as he grabbed my arm and yanked me back into bed.

"Just five more minutes." He bargained as I was safely wrapped in his embrace.

"Fine."

I relaxed in his arms as he fell into a light slumber. I suddenly hear footsteps running up the stairs, I sighed. Looks like Nicky wasn't going to get his five minutes.

"WAKEY WAKEY, LOVEBIRDS!" Quinn burst through the door.

Nicholas turned his head to glare at his brother. I take that having someone screaming wasn't a very pleasant way to wake up vampires.

"Go away, Quinn." I retorted, glaring a glare Helena would've been proud of. I saw him flinch and smirked.

"Nicholas, what have you been doing with Lucy?" he asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Nothing."

"Then why is her heart racing?"

"I didn't-"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!" I yelled, cutting Nicholas off.

"You're just mad you can't make out with Nick."

"Quinn, don't make me show Hunter your pictures during your superhero phase." I could hear the other drake brothers laughing downstairs.

I heard the door slam shut. Too bad for him, I'm still showing Hunter those photos. He'll learn not to ruin my moments. I turned to Nicholas.

"Your brother is an ass." I said loudly, making sure Quinn heard.

I turned myself so I was facing Nicholas's chest again and hugged him tightly. I wanted to enjoy this moment with him because I didn't know if we would ever have a moment like this again. With everything that's been going on, we've gotten closer and I've come to love him even more, not that I'll admit it.

"What's going in that mind of yours, Luce?" He questioned as he shifted his weight on one arm and kept the other around my waist.

"It's nothing." I whispered. I knew he could hear me.

Knowing him, he wouldn't take that as an answer. As if to prove my point, his eyes narrowed playfully.

"Luce, I know you enough to know that there's _never_ nothing in your mind even if it's the most reckless ideas, it's still something." He laughed and his eyes teasing me.

"Nicholas, do you know how much I love you?" I asked him gently and only getting a shocked face in reply.

"Are you feeling okay, Lucky? Are you sick or something?" He asked still wide-eyed.

"I'm serious, Nicky. Do you?" I smirked because it took a lot to shock a vampire.

"No, I don't. All I need to know is that I love you more than life itself." He kissed my forehead lightly.

"I love you so much, Nick. I just felt I had to tell you today." I told him sincerely.

I never used to be like this. I never used to be the one who would utter these cheesy sentences. I used to be the one that would threaten the Drake brothers and break their noses in. After Solange was kidnapped by Montmartre, Nicholas and I got closer because we were there for each other when everything felt hopeless. He suddenly worked his way into my heart and it took me by surprise because I only thought that he was Solange's brother until I found that he was really hot. I mean all the Drake brothers are hot, but he just stood out to me with his misty gray eyes and his perfect crooked smile.

"I'm still surprised that you would say it so openly without teasing me about it. I mean, it was a tradition and all." He joked, tightening his hold on me.

"Well, your family is traditional enough; it's time for some change." I quipped as he chuckled.

"Nicky, after all that we've been though, I realised that I really do love you more than anything in the world." I said staring into his eyes.

"Lucky, I love you too, but if you keep this up, I'll think something really is wrong with you." He said teasingly as he laughed.

I loved his laugh so much. I loved everything about him.

"Hey! We were having a moment until you decided to ruin it by making comments about my mental health, you butthead." I pushed myself away from him and hit him.

"Go get yourself ready for breakfast before one of my brothers comes up here again." He kissed me and lightly pushed me in the direction of his bathroom.

I lifted the covers, getting up as my feet touched the cold floor. I went to his bathroom to brush my teeth and tidy myself up. After finishing, Nicholas took the washroom as I made my way downstairs.

"Morning." I greeted as I saw the Drake brothers taking their fill of blood.

"Morning, Lucy."

I looked around for Solange, but I couldn't find her anywhere.

"She's in the pottery shed." Logan seemed to read my mind.

I nodded. I walked through the front door and into the shed. It was dark and quiet outside. Growing up with the Drakes made me more aware of my surroundings and I knew silence didn't always mean that no one was there. So I hurried to the shed where Solange was. I quickly opened the door and slammed it back in place with my back leaning against it. Solange gave me a look of confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked returning her attention to the pot she was making. She looked more like herself today than when she first turned.

"Nothing, just being cautious of the many things out there."

"Since when are you scared of them?"

"Since I realised that I couldn't break their noses in as easily as your brothers'."

"When was that?" She laughed.

"Last week." I answered bored as I remembered the encounter I had with a Hel-Blar before I fainted.

Solange seemed to have something on her mind. She stared off into space as her hands were trying to smooth out the sides of the wet clay pot. Everything about her expression was wrong; it was if she was trying to hide something from me. She might not want to share her troubles but being who I was, I was going to find out no matter what.

"That's enough about me. What's on your mind, Solange? You seem frustrated with something." I hinted. I hoped she would tell me without making me force it out of her.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong."

"Really now? Then explain to me why you just crushed the pot you were making?" I pointed to her now squashed pot.

She glanced down and gasped. I could tell she was just about surprised as I was to see what she did. She treasured her pots just as much as she treasured her family.

"Umm… It's nothing, Lucy."

"Solange, do you think I'll really believe that. You should know I'm not going to take that crap." I replied struggling to keep my cool. Mom would have told me to meditate, but now was not the time for that.

"Lucy, I'm not in the mood to share." She answered breaking eye contact with me.

"I don't care because frankly best friends are supposed to tell each other everything. I thought you trusted me more than that." I could feel myself losing control.

"Don't force it out of me. Best friends should give each other some space too!" She retorted and then sighed, "I'm still confused about what's going on, but I'll tell you when I figure it out. Give me some time."

"Fine. Don't keep me waiting too long cause lord knows that I'm not a patient person." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course, like I could keep secrets from you. Heck, Nicholas couldn't keep the key to the storage room a secret from you." She smiled gently, but her eyes held pain in them.

I didn't know if that pain was from her eyes being so bloodshot or that she looked like she pitied me. I didn't want to push her into telling me. As curious as I was, I decided to give her some space. I turned to leave and opened the door, stepping into the cold, still and beautiful night.

* * *

**Solange**

_Friday, midnight_

After Lucy left, I started to cry. I couldn't hold it in anymore. How could everyone act so normal around her as if nothing was wrong when everything was so wrong? I wanted to tell her so badly but if I told her now, she would never let us leave. We planned to leave behind everything – our home and our Lucy. After seeing Lucy lying on the ground bloodstained, Nicholas couldn't keep calm and I couldn't keep myself from the hunger. The both of us realised no matter how much we tried to protect her, we were constantly putting her in danger.

She always wanted to help us and prove herself useful, but that would only put her in more danger. We're a dangerous family and we'll always be in danger. We can't have Lucy risking her life for us just because I was born a vampire princess. She fought with me against the Hel-Blar this time and luckily she didn't die, but what about next time? Knowing her, she would probably shake it off and try to get involved anyway. I don't need anyone I love dying for me. Everyone agreed that keeping Lucy out of it was the best for her.

I wiped my tears away and went back to the farmhouse. I quickly glanced on the driveway and Lucy's truck was gone. I walked up the stairs and as I opened the door, I came face to face with Quinn. It seems like he was heading out to tell Hunter about our decision. He must've realised I was crying because he hugged me tightly. I broke down again and cried into his shirt. We were leaving tomorrow and who knows when we would be back.

My brothers came down and gave me a sad smile. I could tell they were trying their best not to tear up. I didn't see Nicholas, but I knew he was hurting as much as I was, if not more. Quinn moved us to the couch in the living room and tried to console me.

"Solange, we're doing this for her. No matter how hard it is, she'll be safer without us." He tried to calm me down.

"I know, but it doesn't mean it hurts any less. Lucy is going to so broken without us." I cried even harder.

"She'll get used to it. Just like how we'll get used to it. Come on, we have to start packing before she comes back tomorrow night."

I wiped my eyes as I dragged my feet up the stairs. I could feel my brothers' eyes on me but I didn't care. All that mattered was that we were leaving and that Lucy was going to be all alone.

* * *

Please R&R! Please comment on my story!

Sincerely,

x sore awayx


	2. Chapter 2

Down On My Knees

Thank you for all the reviews and favourites! They have pushed me to update a lot faster than I planned to. :) So here's chapter 2. Please enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DRAKE CHRONICLES OR ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Lucy**

_Saturday evening_

I shoved my cell phone into my jeans and locked the door as I left my house to go to the Drakes'. I got into my truck, starting it and I was on my way. I wanted to spend more time around Nicholas and Solange. I don't know why, but I have this feeling that something was very wrong since yesterday. I sighed as I thought of all the dangerous things Solange was determined to hide from me. Her life was bound to get better as soon as she gets used to the blood thirst. At least, I hoped it would. I snapped out of my thoughts as I found myself turning into the Drakes' driveway. The farmhouse was dark and gave off an eerie atmosphere.

Something was wrong. Everything about this place felt wrong. I grabbed the crossbow I hid underneath my seat and rushed out of my truck. I ran up the porch and swung the door open. I looked around in the dark as I searched for the light switch for the living room.

"Quinn! You will stop with your jokes right now or else I'll break your nose once I get my hands on you!" I shouted.

Only silence replied.

"QUINN DRAKE! Where are you? I'm _so_ going to kill you now!" I yelled.

There was still no reply. Something was very wrong. By this time, Nicholas would've come to me to comfort me with sweet nothings and Quinn would've dashed out the front door. None of that happened and I began to panic. I finally found the light switch and turned on the lights. Everything was where it was supposed to be. Only the Drakes' personal belongings were gone. Solange's clay pots, Conner's geek movies, Logan's dream catcher from Isabeau that he hung in the living room. They were gone. I could feel my eyes water as I sprinted up to Solange's room to see her belongings have disappeared. Her clothes, shoes and her clay pots too.

There was only one thing she left behind. The hello kitty pillow I'd given her when it was her ninth birthday. It was left on her bed and it was the only thing left of her. I felt my tears spill onto my face as I began to weep. My legs gave in and I found myself collapsed on the cold floor. Suddenly I felt the need to go to Nicholas's room. With tears in my eyes, my sight was blurry as I dragged my feet slowly to his room anticipated what was to come. I stood in front of his door and knocked.

"Nicholas, are you there?" I heard my voice crack, "I'm coming in now."

I turned the door knob and weakly pushed the door in. I didn't bother to reach for the light switch. I fell on my knees as I realised he too was gone with all of his belongings. They had all left. They left me. His room seemed so empty without his things. The light from downstairs shone into his doorway as I slumped onto his floor and cried my eyes out. I screamed in agony as I clenched my chest with my hand. It hurt so much. How could they leave me? How could they not even say goodbye? Why didn't they tell me? Was this what was bothering Solange so much? How could I have brushed it off so easily?

I cried even harder and screamed out for the world to hear. After an hour of weeping, I stood up to look around his room for anything he would've left behind. I walked over to Nicholas's desk and pulled the drawer. There was a note inside. The note looked like a page that had been torn out of a book. I traced my fingers over the writing and began to read it.

_'Lucy,_

_I know you must be shocked to see that we've left. I know you must be crying so much right now. I know that you must be hurting. I know. You will be happier without me in your life. We won't come back anymore so don't look for us. You can't come to the farmhouse often anymore because it isn't safe. Remember to be careful and take care of yourself. Lucy, remember that you're only human so you can't do everything. You have to remember that I can't save you when you get into trouble anymore. So don't do dangerous things and keep yourself out of trouble for me. I'll always remember you. I will always love you._

_Goodbye Lucy._

_Nicholas.'_

Once again, I fell on the floor and sobbed. He left me. He won't come back for me. Nicholas, why did you leave me? Didn't you say you loved me? If you loved me, why would you leave me? You knew I couldn't live without you and yet you still leave me. Was everything I said not matter to you? Was everything you said a lie? I crumpled on the floor and hugged my knees. I sobbed and screamed until I lost my voice. Even then I still cried. I picked myself off the ground and climbed into his bed. It still smelt like him.

I would never smell his scent again…

I would never taste his sweet kisses again…

I would never hear his voice again…

I would never feel his comforting hugs again…

I would never see him again…

The world felt as if it was caving in on me. I snuggled into his blanket and pillow and tried to remember his face and all of him. I was scared I would forget how he looked, his scent, his voice. I spent the night etching him into my mind as I cried myself to sleep. All the while I wished I would wake up from this never-ending nightmare.

* * *

_Sunday morning_

I slowly feel my conscious coming back to me and I opened my eyes. My eyes felt gritty and dry. I had cried all night last night. I sat up slowly and gazed around his room. I tried to convince myself that everything had just been a dream and that Nicholas was sleeping downstairs on the couch. I knew it wasn't true, but I prayed that it was. That everything would be fine and everything would be the way it was before. I turned my head to his desk and got out of bed. I read the note again. Even though I knew what it said, but it didn't hurt any less.

I felt the edges of the note and turned it to its back.

I dropped the note.

It was the picture of us on my twelfth birthday and it was torn. I could feel myself beginning to cry again. I didn't even wipe my tears away; I just let them trail down my face. Why did you have to do that Nicholas? Are we really going to end this way? We are going to end with you leaving me on the floor, knowing I won't be able to stand up again? Do you really think I will stop loving you even though you left me? You were my everything and I will do everything for you even if it's to disappear from your life. The only thing I can't promise you is to stop loving you, but I'll try my best at life.

I can't cry anymore. I have to be strong. I'm hurting right now, but I will pull through. I have to be the stubborn Lucy I was. I have to be the person who would pull through everything. I wiped my tears away and cleaned myself up in the washroom down the hall. I looked at myself in the mirror above the sink and my eyes were swollen. I looked straight into the eyes of my reflection.

I promise you, Nicholas Drake, I will get through everything because you told me too. I will stay out of trouble for you. I will remember to take care of myself and I won't look for you. I won't because I know that you don't want me to find you. I hope you will come see me yourself because only then can I break my promise to you.

Tears were threatening to fall, but I wiped them with my fingers. I love you so much, Nicholas. I headed downstairs and stepped out the front door. I locked it and walked to my truck. I climbed inside and drove away from this memorable past.

* * *

_**Kieran**_

_Sunday evening_

Solange and her family left Violet Hill on Saturday evening. They knew that Lucy would be coming and left an hour or so earlier. I felt that this wasn't the right way to deal with things. How could they just leave Lucy because she was in danger? Do they not realise that by leaving, they're leaving Lucy vulnerable to everything out there? They just made the situation ten times worse! I don't like them leaving at all. I won't see Solange as much as I used to, but it was better than what Lucy had to deal with. She wouldn't get to see them at all. I would be able to see them once every three months.

Solange was determined to have me keep this a secret from Lucy. I could tell that Lucy wouldn't hold up no matter how strong they thought she was. Nicholas looked more devastated than I thought was possible. He really loved her to push her out of his life like that and let her have a chance at a normal life. In fact, all the Drakes looked sad that they had to leave Lucy behind. Even Helena didn't grin when I picked a fight with her that evening.

I hope Lucy would keep calm and wouldn't do anything reckless like try to chase after them in the woods or something. She would be safe. That's why the Drakes left in the first place, right?

* * *

**Lucy**

_Sunday night_

As soon as I got home, I was wrapped in a pair of arms. Shocked, I hugged back after realising it was my mom.

"Lucy, I was so worried about you! We heard what happened. Liam called last night. Where were you?" She asked worriedly.

"Liam called? What did he say?" I asked quickly.

"He just said that they were leaving and that you wouldn't take the news well so he said to watch out for you. He thanked us for our friendship all these years and said he was sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. He said that you were a wonderful girl to have known and his family thinks so too." She answered sadly.

I broke down right there. I knew it would be hard to move on but right now I just wanted to stay in the past. In the past, I was happy and dreamed of nothing more than to live with the Drakes for forever. I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I slid down the door and started to cry. I felt myself pass out as someone carried me away. I let myself be carried away as I begin to lose consciousness. The familiar smell of rain and wood smoke entered my mind as I was consumed by the comforting darkness.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story! Please R&R! All comments and improvements are welcome.

x sore away x


	3. Chapter 3

Down On My Knees

Thank you for all the reviews and favourites! I apologize for not posting another chapter for the past month due to exams and such. I will try to post more chapters as soon as I can. So please enjoy chapter 3 of Down on My Knees!

WARNING: A lot mentions of blood.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DRAKE CHRONICLES OR ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Lucy**

_Monday, evening_

"Do you think she's Lucy Hamilton?"

"This is Nicholas Drake's scent. There is no mistake. It has to be her."

I slowly opened my eyes as I woke up to the hushed voices. I began to look around. The ceilings and walls were made of dirt and there were no windows. A small torch in the far corner of the room was the only thing providing any light. This wasn't my room! I was sure I was underground from the looks of it. What happened? How did I end up here? The last thing I remembered was passing out and someone carrying me. I WAS KIDNAPPED! I tried not to panic because my heart would race and who knows if these jerks who kidnapped me were vampires. Crap, what am I going to do now?

I searched my pocket desperately for my cell phone and tried to call Nicholas. As soon as I dialed his number, I froze. The fact hit me hard, he can't save me. He can't save me anymore. He wasn't here anymore. I was so used to calling him when I was in trouble that I can't even form a plan to escape by myself now. I shook my head as if I were disposing of the thought. Desperate times call for desperate measures. The phone rung on the other line several times, but no one picked up.

I felt myself lose hope as I realised he's probably ignoring me because he wants me to forget him. Nicholas, you butthole! I would've called you earlier if that were the case! You decide not to pick up when I am in danger. Great life choices right there! I tried calling him once more, but it was no use. I was freaking out now. What am I going to do? There was only one way out and that was through the door which I knew was locked. There was no other way out!

"She's awake! I heard her heart rate speed up!"

Shit! They are vampires! This escape mission just became mission impossible. As they began unlocking the door, I shoved my cell phone in my pocket in hopes that I could try calling Nicholas after.

"My, my, isn't it the beautiful Lucy Hamilton, the precious human of the Drakes?"

It was a feminine voice. She was covered by the darkness as another person stepped out from the shadows; this one was taller than the other. I assumed they were both female considering their figures.

"Now why would the Drakes leave such a precious human by herself? Maybe, they got tired of having to protect such a worthless human."

This angered me. I was not worthless. I will never be worthless. I am strong and I will continue to be.

"Who the hell are you guys? What do you want from me?" I gritted between my teeth.

"You're not what we want. You're just bait. What we want are the Drakes." The taller one spoke.

"You haven't answered my question! Who the hell are you? Why do you want the Drakes?" I retorted angrily.

The shorter one stepped forward and slapped me.

"You are the prisoner! You will not talk to us in that matter! You should be grateful that I haven't drunken you dry yet!" She hissed.

"It's okay, Annabelle. She's going to die nevertheless." The taller one then turned to me, "Since we're going to slit your throat anyway, I think you deserve to know a thing or two."

I was in deep shit. What was I supposed to do now? The Drakes are in danger now because of me. AGAIN! I try to think of how to escape as the shorter vampire, Annabelle, started her biased story.

"We're the royal servants of Lady Natasha. Lady Natasha was the kindest and most beautiful person in this dreadful world of vampires."

I had a mental puke. What the hell are these two thinking! Did they drink too much blood that it made them hallucinate? Hell would have frozen over before Natasha could become a 'kind and beautiful' person.

She came closer and wrapped a hand painful around my neck as she continued while gritting her teeth. "But your little friends had to kill her! She had such wonderful hopes that all vampires could rule together and work towards peace. So now we're going to avenge her and we have an army of vampires willing to fight for her."

"She tried to kill Solange to achieve this so-called dream! She wasn't dreaming of sharing the throne, she wanted to control every vampire for her selfish wishes! World peace, that's bull. You guys were clearly not in the right state of mind when you thought that she would actually let her slaves rule with her. You're nothing, but useless blood suckers who can't think for yourselves." I shouted back, clawing at her fingers around my neck.

Annabelle tightened her grip and threw me into the hard, muddy ground. My phone fell out of my pocket as I made contact with the floor.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut. You'll die earlier than I planned if you keep it up. My patience is running thin with a pathetic thing like you." She said angrily.

"Oh, it seems little Lucy here has tried to call for back up. Thank you for making our search for the Drakes easier, beautiful Lucy." The other one said as she reached for my phone.

I tried to grab it before her, but with her vampire speed, who could compete. I could see her dialing Nicholas's number. Damn. Nick don't pick up. Please don't pick up. They'll threaten him with me. I wasn't going to put him in danger again. I didn't want him to pick up now because he'll definitely come running to find me without a second thought. Their army could kill him in a second. I knew I had to stop her so I lunged for the phone in her hand.

Annabelle grabbed me and shoved me to the ground before I could get even close to the phone.

"Grace, put it on speaker so this pitiful thing can hear the conversation and realise how useless she is for putting them in danger." Annabelle laughed out.

I could hear the line ring several times as I prayed to whoever was out there that Nicholas wouldn't pick up. It went to his voicemail. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Oh don't be relieved yet, my dear Lucy. I'm sure one of the Drakes would pick up if it were you calling."

She dialed Solange. Crap, Solange always picked up my calls no matter what even if we were mad at each other. For once, I hoped that she wouldn't answer my call.

The call went straight to her voice mail.

Solange must've turned off her phone, knowing that I would try to call her first to demand a reason for their departure.

Grace didn't stop there. She called every Drake but no one answered. The last one was Logan. I didn't worry so much because Logan never picks up his phone. It's probably because of the bad reception in the caves when he is with Isabeau. Oh how wrong I was.

"Hello?" A voice answered from the other line.

Oh my god! Logan, why did you have to pick up now? I struggled against Annabelle as they both started laughing. I could feel tears well up in my eyes. They couldn't come here, it was practically suicide.

"Hang up, Logan! Don't ever pick up my calls again!" I shouted desperately.

Annabelle punched me in the stomach hard and slapped across the face. She scraped her long sharp nail across my throat. I tried not to scream or else Logan would know that I was in danger. Annabelle seemed to read my mind as she pierced my throat, tearing the skin. I screamed in agony.

"Lucy! What's wrong? What happened?" Logan questioned anxiously.

"Ah, finally someone picks up my calls." Grace laughed evilly.

I struggled against Annabelle, but she tightened her hand around my neck causing her nails to dig deeper into my bleeding throat. I let out a muffled scream as I tried to restrain myself from screaming for Logan to help me.

"Who are you and what did you do to Lucy?" Logan shouted angrily.

"You'll know who we are when you come to get her. Don't come late. I don't know how long I can resist the sweet blood dripping from her body. It's only a matter of time before my companions and I give in to the temptation." She chuckled.

I could hear the Drakes fighting as Logan struggled to stay on the line. They must've heard Logan screaming. There was only silence now.

"Who are you?"

I froze as I felt my heart stop.

Nicholas.

"Oh my, it's Nicholas Drake. My, isn't it a pleasure to speak to you. You seem fairly calm for someone who had their beloved girlfriend kidnapped." Grace spoke slyly.

"She's not my girlfriend nor is she my beloved." He answered dully.

I could feel my tears running down my face. I didn't make a sound. What was there to say after that?

"Nicholas, you made your poor human weep. I'm afraid that I can't resist that lovely blood that runs through her veins. This is revenge for killing Lady Natasha. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth." She spoke with excitement.

"Do what you want with her."

He hung up.

It was then I truly realised that maybe it was just me who was wishing for a happily ever after with him. He didn't need me like I needed him… He didn't love me like I loved him…

"So you are worthless. I didn't think that they would let you die like that. I have a better idea." Annabelle gritted her teeth as she slit my wrists, "Instead of killing you now, I'll let you watch as your life is draining away before your eyes."

I watched as they left locking the door behind them. I lay on the floor too weak to move and watched as the pool of blood I was lying on grow bigger. I knew this would be the end for me. I thought about my parents and what they would say when they found me dead. My thoughts ended drifting off to one person, my love. Even though, he didn't love me anymore, I would continue to love him. I'm thankful to have met him and had the chance to love him even though it was for a short moment. If I were given the chance to be with you again, I will always love you and stay by your side forever.

Suddenly, I heard the clashing of metal and battle cries. Did the Drakes come for me? I waited in silence as the fighting continued for another five minutes. I was beginning to lose consciousness from losing too much blood. Then, someone kicked the door in and rushed to me.

"Lucy!"

Kieran?

"Lucy, stay with me!"

I felt tired and gave into the tempting darkness.

* * *

Thank you for reading and supporting my story. Feel free to leave comments for me. :)

x sore away x


	4. Chapter 4

Down on My Knees

Thank you everyone for reading and commenting on my story. I will continue to update as quickly as possible so you can enjoy more of my story. Without further ado, here's chapter 4 of Down on My Knees.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DRAKE CHRONICLES OR ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Nicholas**

_Monday, midnight_

My hand twitched as I woke up and sat up on my bed slowly. I haven't been sleeping a lot lately. My heart feels empty without Lucy here. I miss her so much, but I have to stay away from her. I caught myself several times in the midst of going to her house. I wanted to see her so bad though. I was lost in my thoughts of Lucy.

"Who are you and what did you do to Lucy?"

Logan? What was he yelling about now? He probably can't find his cuffed sleeves again. Wait, what? Lucy? What happened to her? I began to panic and rushed to his room as my family members were already standing next to him.

"You'll know who we are when you come to get her. Don't come late. I don't know how long I can resist the sweet blood dripping from her body. It's only a matter of time before my companions and I give in to the temptation." I could hear a person say on the other end of the phone.

Who the hell was this person? They were going to pay for even thinking about drinking from Lucy. I was beyond angry now. They took Lucy. I have to save her. Then, I felt myself being restrained by Marcus and Sebastian.

"Let me go!" I glared at them.

"Nick, you can't just go running into a place like that. They're probably prepared to fight us since they decided to kidnap Lucy. Don't be reckless!" Quinn shouted at me.

"What? And let her die? I'd rather die trying to get her out of there then let her die like that." I retorted hotly.

"Calm down. We'll figure something out." Liam said calmly.

"We can call Kieran and Hunter. They'll save Lucy. They have more numbers than we do. That should work. In the meantime, Nick, you stay on the line and try to buy as much time as possible so they can slip in without being caught." Conner said calculating.

"I'm going to tear those asses apart for taking her. Give me the damn phone." I could feel myself losing control.

I didn't even notice Solange in the corner of Logan's room until she spoke up in a small voice.

"Nick, we can't hurt Lucy again."

"… I know."

Lucy, I know that you'll be in pain for another while, but it'll all get better soon. The earlier you forget me, the less it'll hurt. I'm sorry for saying what I'm about to say, but I need you to move on. I love you and this the only way I can protect you.

* * *

**Kieran**

_Monday, midnight_

I was going to class when my cell phone starting ringing. I glanced at the name on my phone without a care.

I froze.

'Nicholas Drake calling…'

I picked up immediately, knowing that he wouldn't call if it weren't for an emergency.

"What's wrong?" I asked hastily.

"Lucy's in trouble. She was kidnapped by a group of vampires after us."

It was Helena. I jumped a little at her dangerously venomous tone.

"Where is she?" I inquired Helena, trying to get as much information from her.

There was a shuffling sound.

"Kieran, remember that chip tracker I gave you?"

Nicholas.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's to track Lucy. I need you to save her. Take as many people with you as you can. I think they're armed so be careful."

"… What do you mean? You're not going to save her?" I asked shocked.

Only silence answered me.

"… No." He said softly.

"Why aren't you going? She's your girlfriend, isn't she?" I asked furiously.

I began to lose my temper. I've kept an eye on Lucy for Solange and frankly, she was worse than I thought. All she could do was weep about the Drakes leaving, but I wouldn't blame her. She practically spent her whole life with them and now they were gone, leaving only her happy memories of them to get her through the pain. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I've never seen her so… vulnerable. She always tried to be strong and feared nothing. I mean, she did break Nicholas's nose several times and thought nothing of the time she almost died because of the Hel-Blar.

I know Nicholas didn't want to leave her as much as she didn't want him to leave, but was he really going to stand by and watch as those damn vampires were going to kill her? I was mad now.

"She's been having it rough ever since you guys left for her so-called 'good'. She cried for 2 days straight and then she gets kidnapped because of you. Isn't it ironic how you guys left to protect her and yet, she get kidnapped not even 48 hours after you leave? What the hell was the purpose of leaving when you just put her in more danger?"

I was yelling at him at this point. Who was he to think that just because the Drakes disappear that everything will be alright!

"I know!" Nicholas shouted through the receiver, "… I know. I know I've hurt her, but it'll go away at some point. She'll forget about us soon enough. When that time comes, she can live a peaceful life without having to worry about vampires... and us. I want her to have a normal life and I will make sure she does if it's the last thing I do!"

His voice was firm and at the same time, straining. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought he was struggling to keep his emotions from overflowing. Considering the situation Lucy was in, maybe he was.

"She's near The Bower. I'm going now." I felt the need to tell him her location, "I'll call you when it's over."

I didn't wait to hear his reply as I hung up the phone and rushed to Hunter for back up.

* * *

**Lucy**

_Tuesday, evening_

My eyes fluttered open as I felt the sun's warm rays on my skin. I tried to sit up only to find that I didn't have complete control over my limbs. I lay back down on the soft bed as I stared blankly at the white ceiling. I tried to recall what happened, but nothing came to me.

"You're awake."

I whipped my head in the direction of the feminine voice.

Hunter.

"Hey," I started but winced as I heard my voice was raspy and thick with sleep.

"Hey," She smiled softly, "I wasn't expecting you to wake up so quickly. Lucy, you're lucky you're alive with the amount of blood you lost."

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Natasha's slaves kidnapped you to use you as bait to get revenge for their Queen. Their target was the Drakes. You should've seen their faces when we invaded and staked them all to dust." She said trying to lighten the mood.

I began to remember the events of last night.

The pain, the torture and... the heart-break.

"… How'd you know I was there?" I was hesitant to ask.

I was afraid of her answer. I didn't want to know how, but somewhere deep inside me, I wanted to know if it was Nicholas who called them to save me. I wanted to know if he still cared about me even after he said those hurtful words.

"Kieran had a tracker on you. Well… Nicholas did. He called Kieran last night, telling him to save you." She said as her eyes averted to the tiled floor.

"Oh…" I didn't know what else to say after remembering the groundbreaking words he dared to utter.

"I heard what he said from those vampire bitches. You were crying in your sleep too." She started softly, "I think he still loves you. If he didn't, he wouldn't have called Kieran to help you. His actions contradict his words, Lucy."

"… He said he doesn't love me anymore, Hunter." I felt tears run down my face.

"Lucy, you should know that none of the Drake brothers would admit that they love someone even if they had a stake pressed to their chest. Never believe a man by his words, but by his actions. He loves you, I know so." She said reassuringly.

"That's true. They probably wouldn't say they adored me even if their lives depended on it." I giggled slightly, wiping away my tears.

"Now that you're feeling better, I have to tell you some news. Kieran signed you up for the academy. He thinks it would be safer if you knew how to defend yourself if you ever end up in the same situation again."

Only then did I realise I was in the academy's infirmary.

"Finally, someone sees things my way. Now I can really kick some vampire ass." I grinned.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"_Dear Lucy,_

_ We're coming home._

_ - Solange"_

* * *

Thank you for supporting my story. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, but I do apologize that it is a bit shorter than the other chapters. Please leave comments for me because I enjoy reading them very much!

x sore away x


	5. Chapter 5

Down On My Knees

Hi, everyone! I'm really sorry for having to make you wait for so long for another chapter. I've been really busy lately. I hope you enjoy!

Note: This chapter is written one year later.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Lucy**

_Saturday, Night_

I'm currently sitting on the glass roof of a club as I feel a breeze brush against my skin. I watched as Hunter made her way across the dance floor to a handsome guy who I had no doubt in my mind was a vampire.

I kept my eye on Hunter in case he decided to make a move. He had dark brown hair and misty gray eyes... he reminded me of someone...

Someone so dear...

He looked exactly like Nicholas.

It's been a year since the Drakes left and I haven't been so well. After joining the academy, countless vampires have tried to kill me to get back at the Drakes. The last group almost succeeded in doing so if it weren't for Kieran saving my ass, yet again. Now I look back, I can see that I wasn't strong. I was far from strong.

I was weak...

I was human.

I was something that couldn't defeat vampires. I forced myself to get stronger each day because I knew no one in this world was going to be there to protect me. The only person I thought would be there for me left and I began to lose hope as each day passed. I became nothing more than a shell that had cold eyes and an emotionless face. Everything reminded me of him. What was there left for me to do when everything I saw reminded me of him?

So I locked my heart away and it worked. I felt no pain and I just continued to do it because it always seemed to work. Soon it became a habit and then I felt no happiness, no pain ... Absolutely nothing.

"Lucy!" Hunter hissed into her ear piece as I snapped out of my trance.

I made eye contact with her and nodded my head towards the exit. She nodded briefly at me then turned to vampire muttering something along the lines of 'It's hot in here. Let's take this outside.'

The vampire agreed willingly and I flashed the signal to Chloe who was in the tree two feet away. Chloe and I followed Hunter, jumping from roof to roof only to stop above an abandoned alley. I silently crept to the side of the roof and peered into the alley.

"You are such a daring girl to pull me into a dark alley like so. Are you trying to tempt me? Aren't you afraid what could happen to such a beautiful young girl like yourself?" The vampire spoke, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What do I have to be afraid of?" Hunter retorted as she pulled his face closer to hers.

"You will never know." His lips were inches from hers.

"I love you." She spoke loudly as he leaned into her neck.

That was our signal.

"Go Chloe! Kieran, stand by!" I whispered into my headset as Chloe leapt down from the tree and landed on his shoulders.

"Get off of me" He shouted.

He struggled to get her off as Hunter kicked him in the gut. He grabbed Chloe by the arm and slammed her into the ground. Chloe slammed her head on the concrete and knocked out.

"Chloe!" Hunter yelled, grabbing a stake out from under her skirt and got into a fist fight with him.

"Kieran, Chloe's out! We need you now! Distract him! I have something in mind!" I said hurriedly into the headset as I prepared myself.

"Got it! Your plan better work or we're dead and I don't mean metaphorically." Kieran replied as he showed up at the entrance of the alley.

"I got this covered. Shit! Kieran, Hunter! 12 o'clock!" I shouted as three more vampires showed up.

This was not my day. Kieran and Hunter would just have to hold on for a few minutes. I dug through my backpack for something to use against them. I felt something like a cylinder and smiled. I loaded my crossbow with three arrows as I jumped from the roof top and shot them. It hit three of them and I landed in the middle of four vicious and angry vampires. We were back to back as we circled around Chloe to protect her. They began to circle us and I felt them closing in.

"What now?" I asked Hunter and Kieran casually.

"I thought you had a plan!" They exclaimed as they glared at the vampires.

"Let's just go with I did and now I don't." I smirked.

"Lucy." They said warningly.

I dug my hand into my backpack and took out a spray can. I made sure to conceal my movements and tapped their backs with the can. I hope they understood what I meant. I shook the can subtly.

"Get down now!" I shouted as I threw the can towards the vamps.

It just fell to the ground between them and only a clink was heard.

The vampires started laughing as they came closer to us.

"Lucy, are you kidding me?" Kieran yelled.

I smirked while taking the controller out of my pocket and pressing the button.

The can blew up and holy water exploded everywhere, drenching them from head to toe. They screamed in agony as I started towards them. I could feel my eyes harden.

"Make it stop!" They pleaded me as the smell of rotting flesh became more noticeable.

"It won't stop until you die. Are you begging me to kill you?" I asked softly as I saw Nicholas's look-alike plead.

Suddenly, the one in front of me lashed out and clawed at my throat.

"You will die here." He hissed out as Kieran rushed towards me.

I raised my hand to stop him from getting any closer.

"Sure, as if that would crease the pain." I said threateningly while I pressed the stake I had been holding harder into his chest.

He made no move to let go of me and I shoved the stake right through him. For once, vampires were afraid of me. I could see in their eyes that they feared their death. I walked closer as they began to flinch from fear or the pain, I'm not sure.

"I'll stop the pain so let me do this smoothly." I said slowly.

They seemed to admit defeat as they lowered their heads as if praying.

"Kieran, can you help me?" I turned to ask him.

He seemed to understand as he started towards them.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I began to walk away.

Hunter put a comforting pat on my shoulder and rushed past me to help Kieran. I could feel tears welling and looked up to stop them from falling. I bent down to pick Chloe up as Kieran and Hunter turned the vampires to dust.

I felt a hand on my head and turned around.

"I'll take her," Kieran said, "I'll take Hunter back. You should get some rest. You look like hell."

The old me would've retorted back, but the new me didn't feel like it.

I just simply nodded and headed back to the club where my truck was parked. I then started driving home. After about twenty minutes, I parked my car on the Drakes' driveway and got out of the car. I turned on my cell phone again after I had turned it off during the week and saw that had an email. Only I was too tired to be reading an email right now so I just shoved my phone in my pocket and headed up the porch, thinking it probably wasn't important.

After the Drakes' left, I decided to keep the house in good shape just in case they decided to come back. Every day I would come to clean up or fix the house. Later, I decided to move in because my parents were going to be gone for a year to learn more about meditation and chi, something like that.

I walked up to the door as I typed in the code and entered the farm house. I renovated the house to make more weapon rooms. It's better to be safe than sorry. I slowly made my way upstairs and down the hall to Nicholas's room. When I had moved into the house, I wanted to stay in his room. I do have my own room, but his room felt more comforting. After all this time, it still smelt like him. I took a quick shower, bushed my teeth and took a moment to stare at myself in the mirror.

My hair had grown longer and now reached just below my shoulders. After growing it out, I noticed that I had natural curls. You know the ones girls had after hours of curling their hair with a curling iron. My skin had become paler but still had a healthy glow. I had grown a little bit taller so I looked thinner than before. The biggest difference wasn't my physical appearance, but my personality. I had grown emotionless so I was cold to everything and everyone with the exception of Kieran and Hunter.

I turned away from the mirror. I didn't want to see what I had become and headed back to Nicholas's room. I slipped into his bed and pulled up the covers. I stared blankly at the ceiling as I prayed for the Drakes' return. I prayed every day that they could come home, but as each day passed, more disappointment greeted me. I felt my eyes began to droop due to that fact that I hadn't been sleeping properly the last few days. I turn to my side and snuggled into the covers as I feel into a light slumber.

* * *

**Solange**

_Saturday, Midnight_

We were finally coming home. We could finally see Lucy. I wondered how Lucy fended without us there. Whenever I asked Kieran about Lucy, he wouldn't say anything and avoid the topic all together. I miss her so much. There were so many times I wanted to just give up and go back to Lucy, but mom and dad would remind me that we were doing this for her. As time went on, one by one, my brothers started to plead to mom and dad with me to go back. They all missed Lucy and they all begged; all except one.

Nicholas.

No matter how much we pleaded, Nicholas never seemed to say a word. He seemed to avoid everything about her now. He never spoke about her and pretended like nothing ever happened. To him, it was like she never existed.

"Solange," Logan nudged me with his elbow, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about Lucy." I spoke softly as I glanced at the rear-view mirror looking into Nicholas's eyes.

There was nothing. I didn't see the usual affection at the mention of Lucy in his eyes. I frowned as he continued driving down the familiar path to the farm-house.

Suddenly, he stopped the Jeep and turned off the engine. Only then did I realise that after one year, we were finally home. We all started to front door, but Quinn stopped us.

"There's something weird about the farm-house." He said scanning the house.

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with it." Logan answered.

"I mean, when did we ever install an id security machine?" Quinn replied pointing to the machine just below the doorbell.

"Can't we just break in?" I asked, wondering why they haven't done that yet.

"Solange, look up." Nicholas spoke up.

The porch roof was full of water with thin glass that prevented it from drenching us. It wasn't any kind of water though and from the smell of it, it was holy water.

Everyone tensed as Conner stepped forward.

"I'll see what I can do. This might take a while because I've never seen this version before. It must be the newest one, but it's hard to find. Whoever bought this must've been a real somebody." Conner explained as he analysed it.

He then pressed a button on the machine. The scan flashed green and in green text, it began to ask questions.

"Name?"

"Conner Drake."

"ID?"

"Uhh…" Conner had no idea what to do at this point.

"Invalid ID!"

As soon as we heard it beep, we all dashed out onto the lawn. Nothing happened. Quinn decided to take a shot, but was careful with his steps as he made his way to the door. One touch of that holy water and we're practically dead. He told the machine his name.

"ID?"

"Lucy Hamilton?" Quinn said quickly as he jumped onto the lawn.

"Finger print?"

We were all shocked. That actually worked? Maybe this was Lucy's doings. I watched as Quinn made his way once again to the machine. He put his hand on the screen and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Welcome, Quinn Drake."

He turned to look at us. We were speechless. We went slowly entered the farm-house. Everyone could tell there was something off about the house. Everything was the same. The only thing that was off was the lack of dust. Marcus turned on the flashlight he got from his truck.

Logan and Nicholas headed toward the stairs. Marcus threw them flashlights as we continued to scan the house. I decided to go with them and trailed behind them up the stairs. As we got to the top, we split up so I went with Logan to search the attic as Nicholas scanned this level.

* * *

Thanks for everything! I hope you enjoyed reading!

X sore away x


End file.
